I'm OK
by Serenia
Summary: An archive of songfics I wrote...named for the first one, which is Mokuba. Newest addition: Yami Yuugi! Ok, this one's not as well done as most of the others...but it's worth taking a look at. LOTS of past-pondering, definitely. Enjoy ^_^
1. Mokuba

I was listening to Christina Aguilera's song 'I'm OK' and Kaiba and Mokuba immediately came to mind. Of course, I changed some of the words to fit. Well, here's my first songfic!! 

_______________________________________________________ 

_Once upon a time there was a boy_

_In his early years he had to learn_

_How to grow up living in a war that he called home_

_Never noticed where to turn for shelter from the storm_

Mokuba Kaiba turned to his brother. He was clacking away at his laptop, as usual, but Mokuba felt a squirm as he looked at Seto. Seto, who had protected him from the evil ghosts and the thunderstorms. Seto, who had protected Mokuba from...HIM. 

_Hurt me to see the pain across my brother's face_

_Every time my father's fist would put him in his place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon _

The cobalt gray-eyed boy shuddered as his eyes fixed onto Seto's lithe body. From the time HE had adopted them both...after they were trapped in the hellhole that had deceived them both, and HE had forced Seto to the perverse lessons that had scared both boys so badly.

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my brother for all the love he gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

Mokuba clenched his fists, and thought, See? Look at my brother now. Look. He's not weak-he was NEVER weak. He always protected me, and he promised he would always be there. And he was. He WAS. 

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"_

***Flashback***

" Don't you dare hurt Mokuba." The words were drowned out in a scream as Mokuba flinched in the closet, realizing his brother was being hurt. He sat down on a cardboard box, trying to close out the sounds by clapping his hands over his ears. He felt guilty as he sat there, while his big, brave brother was out there facing the storm. His brother was doing it for him, his cowardly younger sibling who didn't have the guts to stand up to HIM. And that was pain enough. 

_It's not so easy to forget_

_All the lines you left along his neck_

_When I was thrown against cold steps_

_And every day I'm afraid to come home_

_In fear of what I might see there_

***Still Flashback***

Mokuba stumbled out of the closet, and he turned to see his brother. Biting his lip, he acknowledged the torn strips of fabric that used to be clothing on his brother's back, and the lethal red cuts beneath. " Are you okay, big brother?" he whispered. Seto's face twisted slightly, but he answered, " Don't worry Mokuba. I'm fine." Mokuba put his arms around his tall brother's waist, and tears rimmed the corner of his eyes.

***End Flashback***

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my brother for all the love he gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

_I'm OK _

***At Duelist Kingdom***

Mokuba put his arms around his tall brother's waist, and tears rimmed the corners of his eyes. Seto bent down, and Mokuba plucked the duel monsters locket from his chest. " I knew that you'd come for me brother. I knew it." Seto reached behind his neck and clacked open his own locket, revealing a picture of Mokuba's bright and happy face. " I never stopped thinking of you, Mokuba. Now are you ready to go home?" As Mokuba and Seto left for the helicopter, Mokuba thought in triumph, Seto was always there for me. And now you can do nothing to hurt him anymore, Gozaburo. Never. Never again. 

_______________________________________________________ 

Heh...sorry if any of this is inaccurate. I forget what happened in the episode during duelist kingdom when they left, so the last paragraph may be wrong. Forgive me. 


	2. Seto

Serenia: More songfics! 

*everyone groans*

Serenia: -_- :P to you all then. Ok, this is Seto Kaiba...very confusing sometimes...Done to The Smiths' I Am Human (I couldn't resist. Even if it didn't match much. ^^)

______________________________________________________________________

_I am the son_

_And the heir_

_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_

_I am the son and heir_

_Of nothing in particular_

" And Seto Kaiba, the heir of Kaiba Corp., is taking over..." Seto Kaiba's eyes flickered on and off the screen, his frost blue eyes glinting dangerously. Of course, he had inherited that too. From the man he called 'Father'. 

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say_

_I go about things the wrong way_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

***Duelist Kingdom***

" What do you have, Seto Kaiba? What do you have at the end of the day?" Kaiba's eyes glimmered for a moment as his vision focused on the brown-haired girl, whose cerulean eyes were glittering with unshed tears. How can you say that... he thought, I need Mokuba. He's the only source of...life I have. My only reason. 

_There's a club if you'd like to go_

_You could meet somebody who really loves you_

_So you go, and you stand on your own_

_And you leave on your own_

_And you go home, and you cry_

_And you want to die_

***Flashback***

" Weakness, boy. Never be weak. That is your first lesson." 

***

" No! Exodia! He's never been summoned before!" 

***End Flashback***

Seto Kaiba didn't know where he was. He felt like he was...drifting. Lost. Beaten. Soullessly beaten.

_When you say it's gonna happen "now"_

_Well, when exactly do you mean?_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone_

~Seto POV~

***Flashback***

" I'm here to kill you." Gozaburo's eyes widen as my emotionless face meets his. He knows that I will do it. And I won't hesitate. He brought me too this. He brought it among himself. I knew all means of salvation for me were gone...but when he threatened my only life source...the only person that kept me from committing suicide. " You'll be caught," he whispers. I scoff, and my face breaks into a ruthless laugh. The laugh he had taken so long to create. " You know I've figured out every precaution." I walk to the windows, cranking them open, saying airily, " It's stuffy in here, isn't it?" He was trembling. " Seto...Seto, close them." I continue. He walks over, and my face catches a glimpse of the terror he had bestowed on me. The foolish idiot bends over to reverse the crank. And I push. I savor the sickening crack and thud, the award for years of toil and abuse. " Rot in hell, FATHER," I whisper, " Rot in hell." 

***End Flashback*** 

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say_

_I go about things the wrong way_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does _

He is ruthless. He is apathetic. He is cold. He is what life taught him. Who is he? Seto Kaiba. 


	3. Anzu

Another songfic! This is about Anzu, with Mandy Moore's 'Top of the World'. Sorry if the part about Mai and her was inaccurate-I made half of it up. Unless what I wrote actually happened. ~_~

-Serenia

_______________________________________________________

_For a time, I thought my faith, it must be hiding  
Searching through the sky, hoping to find a way  
A way, to get me through the day  
Don't know where I belong, is this where I should stay_

Anzu Mazaki jogged home, her backpack swinging. She sighed, looking amidst at the dance studio across the sidewalk. She had stopped there so many times to just sit and...stare. 

_Lift me up, when I am falling  
You're my friend, when I was calling  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world_

***Flashback***

" Yugi? This had better not be a trick..." Anzu stopped in front of the supposed 'studio' . She had been thinking about what a joke it would¡¦ve been for Jou and Yuugi if they were really just teasing her, and she¡¦d felt like a real fool when she arrived at the place. " Look lady, give me your money and I¡¦ll let you go." A menacing voice interrupted her thoughts. She gasped, and the person pushed her to the wall. Suddenly-" No! Anzu!¡¨" Yuugi¡¦s form punched into the bully, and Anzu felt herself rendered unconscious...

***End Flashback***

Anzu grinned subconsciously as she thanked Yugi for saving her. He just smiled, and said, " Friends?" Anzu returned the smile. " Friends." 

_Yeah, you've always been believing  
Gave my life a whole new meaning  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world_

" I¡¦ll duel for Yuugi!¡¨" Mai turned to her. " You can¡¦t be serious," she rolled her eyes. " I am," stated Anzu firmly, " Yuugi can¡¦t duel right now. But he always believed, and because of our friendship I¡¦m sure I-we-can win." 

_There's a strength in me, it seems, I have forgotten  
Now I, realized today, I'm starting to dream again  
Again, was a matter of when  
I guess we all lose our way, now and then_

It had been a while after Duelist Kingdom. Ironically, it caused Anzu even more worry. She paced back and forth over Domino City, trying to forget what Isis had told her and Yami. Yami was a Pharaoh-a PHARAOH! And there was so much danger now...saving the world wouldn¡¦t be an easy feat, would it? 

_Always been believing  
Gave my life a whole new meaning  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world_

_You have to believe in the heart of the cards!_ The words rang in Anzu¡¦s mind. For a moment, she found comfort. Yuugi had always believed, and he had always been all right¡Kshe had to trust that.

_Yeah, yeah  
  
Top of the whole wide world..._

Anzu smiled. 


	4. Yuugi

I found another song! *Does a little dance around the room* 

This is Yasashii Yoake aka Easy Dawn by SeeSaw. In other words, it's the ending song for the .hack//SIGN anime, but I like it A LOT. The Japanese words are next to the English translation. 

This one's for Yuugi, and there might be slight YAOI, depending on the way you describe it. Mostly this brotherly stuff though, not much. ^^ 

______________________________________________________________________

_eien sagasu kimi wa utsurigi na yume mibito _

_uwaki na yume ni sugari anata wa doko e yuku_

**Searching for eternity, you are a frivolous dreamer **

**Clinging to unreliable dreams. Where are you going?**

Yuugi looked out at the sunset, sighing. It had been awhile since he was able to just¡Ksit. And even now it was hard. His Grandpa was gone...really gone...His soul was trapped in the hands of Pegasus-some freakishly demented person who was after him...and the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle. 

_tasogare hiraku kagi wo sagashite tsuki no kage _

_todokanai mama naita watashi wa doko e yuku _

****

**Searching for the key to open twilight, I cry, **

**Unable to reach the moon's shadow. Where am I going?**

" What do you have, Seto Kaiba? What do you have at the end of the day?" Anzu's voice came through in a blur for Yuugi. The boy's shoulders trembled as they connected with the ground, and he felt a silent tear trickling down his face. _Where was he? I...my puzzle...WE...almost killed Seto Kaiba. Why did we take that risk? What did we do? Is this game really that important? And what about...Grandpa? _

_futari hitomi ni himitsu nakushite mo _

_kasaneta ude wo hodoki wa shinai wa_

**Even though secrets are lost in our eyes, **

**We will never unfasten our arms from each other**. 

" I believe in you, Yuugi." The tri-colored haired boy looked up with round, amethyst eyes. " Really?" he asked hesitantly. " Yes, Yuugi. We'll be there for each other." Yuugi looked down at his puzzle. There was so much Yami didn't know...so much he didn't know. He clenched his fists, and his face shown with a trace of triumph for a moment. But they would always be together for each other, no matter what. 

_ichigatsu no aoi tsuki asa yake kakushite yo _

_owaru hazu no nai yoru ni yasashii yoake_

**Pale moon of January, hide the colors of the sunrise. **

**The gentle dawn of a night that should not end.**

" At one time_, you_ could have been Pharaoh." Yuugi looked up into the nearly translucent replica of his own face. He sighed. It almost felt good having this talk...if only the circumstances were different. 

_chikadzuku hodo ni itamu koi no omosa no sei de _

_hanaresugiteta mune wo jiyuu to yondeita _

**Because of love's heaviness, painfully close, **

**The heart no longer mine cried for freedom. **

***Flashback*** 

" It could be...dangerous, Yuugi." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" My puzzle! Get back here, you thief!" Yuugi¡¦s feet pounded over the pavement, and for a moment he couldn't hear Anzu's concerned shouts. " Go find help!" he yelled back. _If something happened to the spirit..._Yuugi shook his head, and his eyes caught signs of arrows. He decided to follow them, though why the thief wanted him to track him eluded the boy. _The spirit shares my body...and my mind, but he's a part of me now. What would I do if I lost him_? 

_kurai basho ni dake hikarumono ga aru to _

_chiisa na mado no tooku mitsumeteta_

**When shining things existed only in dark places, **

**I gazed out the small window into the distance.**

***Still Flashback*** 

As Yuugi ran through the maze of arrows and buildings, his mind raced at what had happened before Yami had arrived... it seemed he could hardly remember it anymore, it was so far away from what he had now, a shadow. He remembered feeling lonely, and wishing on the Puzzle that he could have friends. And he had found them...he shuddered, realizing how miserable life would be if he never had solved the puzzle. 

***End Flashback*** 

_ichigatsu no aoi tsuki doko made ochite yuku _

_owaru hazu no nai koi ni yasashii yoake _

**Pale moon of January, sinking into infinity. **

**The gentle dawn of a love that should not end. **

Yuugi felt so safe with his Yami nearby. He felt...loved. Yes, that was the word, loved. Like he had found a new brother, his brother. A brother that protected and guided him through so many things. So, so much... 

_ichigatsu no aoi tsuki asa yake kakushite yo _

_owaru hazu no nai yoru ni yasashii yoake_

**Pale moon of January, hide the colors of the sunrise. **

**The gentle dawn of a night that should not end.**

The words echoed in Yuugi¡¦s mind, and for the moment, he felt safe. And he felt it, he really felt it-his friends and his Yami would always stick by his side, even if they were miles apart in the afterworld and the living. He looked up to his Yami for reassurance, and found it in the silent, serious look in his scarlet eyes. Yuugi held the Sennen Puzzle in his hands, and looked down at it, with a bright face. 

_______________________________________________________________ 

Like it? Read and review! 


	5. Shizuka

Another songfic from yours truly! *flashes victory sign*

This one is Shizuka...and their last name _is _Jounouchi. They call him Jounouchi in the Japanese version because it's sort of like we do...this reminds of that time when our substitute teacher told us that every called her 'Angel' in college because that was her maiden name…lol. Well, I just let his little sister call him Jou because Jounouchi is wayyyy too long to write out and I don't like Katsuya as much. So...for the opinionated, this is mine!

Hopes you like...

___________________________________________________________________________

_Cutting through the darkest night are my two headlights  
Trying to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here  
To the twilight  
There's a dead end to my left  
There's a burning bush to my right  
You aren't in sight  
You aren't in sight_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Jou? Jou, where are you? Big-big brother?" Shizuka stood, glancing frantically at her surroundings. 

_Where was her big brother? _

She strained her weakened eyes, her small form a mere shadow in the darkness. 

Where was her brother...?

  
_Do you want me  
Like I want you?  
Or am I standing still  
Beneath the darkened sky  
Or am I standing still  
With the scenery flying by  
Or am I standing still  
Out of the corner of my eye  
Was that you  
Passing my by_

~~~~~~~~~~~

Shizuka spotted a figure in the distance; a figure with unruly blonde hair, bright amber pupils dulled in the darkness, a tall frame...

_Her brother._

"Jou!"

She cried out, and she lifted her foot off the ground, trying to get to her brother. The problem was-

_Her feet wouldn't move. _

The figure turned, and she let out a joyous shout. 

"Big brother! Come help me! I miss you..." 

The figure just stared, and said in a monotone, flat voice, 

"Who are you?" 

The girl was stricken. Her temples pounded in her head, her face condensed with horror, and she felt herself falling...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Mother's on the stoop  
Boys in souped up coupes  
On this hot summer night  
Between fight and flight  
Is the blind man's sight  
And a choice that's right_

Shizuka Jounouchi shot up in bed, chest heaving as cold beads of sweat poured down her pale face. She blinked, and the girl could feel herself shivering at the dream. It had seemed so…real. 

Her autumn brown eyes [A/N: are those the color of her eyes? Forgive me, my mind is thinking brown or green…I seriously forget] cast downward, and she hugged her knees to her chest. 

Sighing, Shizuka threw off the covers and headed toward another room, turning on the video camera. 

"Big brother? It's Shizuka. I just thought you'd like to see your little sister's face before..." 

_I roll the window down  
Feel like I'm  
I'm gonna drown  
In this strange town  
Feel broken down  
I feel broken down   
Do you need me  
Like I need you_

_Where's Jou? He promised...he did...Kami-sama, where's Jou? Where...I'm so scared...he-he said... _

Shizuka buried her head in her arms, pink pajamas rustling slightly. 

She could feel the tears coming already...what if...Jou forgot her? Like...like that dream...but...no! He PROMISED! 

Everything felt so strange...like she was swimming in an enchanted pool that made you feel lost no matter how much you knew about it. Like taking a stroll in a dark forest that feels mysterious when you've lived in it all your life. Like waiting for deliverance from God that you know won't come when you pray, like...hoping your older brother who you absolutely loved and..._needed…wasn't there for you. _

_Or am I standing still  
Beneath the darkened sky  
Or am I standing still  
With the scenery flying by  
Or am I standing still  
Out of the corner of my eye  
Was that you  
Passing my by_

Time whirred back to that day...

***Flashback***

"Jou! Noooo!" Little Shizuka's voice, innocent and sweet, was filled with remorse and deep fear as her fists pounded on the window glass, tears streaming down her fair face. She was leaving...leaving...Jou. Her mind, blurred and scared, could hear, see, _feel, the words her brother was mouthing as he tried to run after the car. _"Shizuka!"__

***End Flashback***

    
_A sweet sorrow is  
The call tomorrow  
A sweet sorrow is  
The call tomorrow_

_Do you love me  
Like I love you?  
  
_

"I am _not opening the door!" _

 The girl's voice turned strong with determination, though there was a treble of panic. 

"Shizuka! Shizuka, open this door right now!"

The brown-haired girl could hear her mother's pleading voice, and the imperious arguing of the doctors and nurses. 

She added another verse:

"I am _not having this operation without Jou!" _

At the mention of her brother's name, her almost blinded eyes burst into tears. A few moments later, she heard a different voice.

"Sis?" 

_Are you passing me by?  
Passing me by  
Do you want me?  
Passing me by_

Shizuka's head rose up. Her brother was here...a sort of angry fierceness overcame her, and a question popped up in her brain. _Where were you Jou, where were you when you promised? _

"Look, sis, I know you're probably mad at me and everything...but these punks downtown stopped me and forced me to duel. I tried to say I needed ta see someone special, but they made me and took my rarest card too. So...I'm sorry I let you down Shizuka."  
 

Shizuka wiped a tear off her cheek, and unlocked the bolt. She fell into her brother's embrace, her body shaking with sobs, as she buried her head in his arms. 

  
_Do you need me  
Like I need you too  
And do you want me  
Like I want you?_

_Passing me by___

It wasn't in Shizuka's nature to be mad for long...and she wasn't when she realized Honda had lied to her about her big brother winning in his duel in the Battle City tournament. "I guess it's time for me to help my brother," she said gently, clasping a hand around Honda's. "You see, it's always him helping me...I should return the favor."

_Are you passing me by  
Or am I standing still?_

And Jou could see his little sister, flashing the victory sign, and he smiled. His eyes still closed, he drew a card, and knew that he had already won before he ever saw it.   _  
  
_______________________________________________________

I just realized most of the songs in my songfics are different from other peoples'…my brain works in contrariness. -_- R+R!


	6. Isis

Wow…that was fast. Never thought I'd have two up in two days. Ok, the song doesn't really much or anything, I **tried **to make it match but I don't know much about Isis and Malik. So I'm guessing from all I've read about them and etc. If any of this is A/U, forgive me...but I like it. ^^ Dark, angsty, kinda sweet, power driven...the usual stuff. ~_~

Now, I think I forgot to say most of my disclaimers...this is it for all of them, don't expect another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs here or YGO...sue me if you want, but I highly doubt that. RIGHT Kazuki Takahashi? I wonder why we even HAVE to do these disclaimers...all this stuff would be on TV instead of on this website. :P

Isis Ishtar

In My Pocket, Mandy Moore

_________________________________________________________________________

  
_Among the many muted faces  
You try to find me in the spaces  
You're drawn to my song  
You only move to keep from sinking  
You close your eyes as if you're thinking  
Afraid all along  
That in my eyes you're so revealing   
You'll find what you're needing_

Everything was blurred; heavily, distinctly blurred. Isis Ishtar closed her eyes, concealing cloudy blue gray orbs. 

_Ishtar Mariku, you dishonor our family...stealing a possession you knew I was keeping secret. I must now seek help from one that will prove part of your nemesis...but it has all been foretold. Little brother, you do not know what beseeches you..._

***Flashback***

"Isis, he killed our father. He killed him..." 

Her younger brother's voice lowered to a hiss, as Isis looked into endearing, deep lavender eyes. Menacing. 

"What can you do about it?"

 The retort descended from her lips softly, like...a challenge. Crisp cobalt eyes connected with angled lilac, and Isis remembered what her father had told her, so many years ago...

"Give him the Rod, when he is ready. Isis-chan, I am counting on you. When he shows honor to the family..." 

_Did you mean revenge as well, Father?_

"Take this." 

Isis placed the golden object impassively into Malik's outstretched hand. For a moment, Isis could feel the change, a spark, a radiant treble, and she knew what had happened. 

***End Flashback***

_You found what you needed Malik...or did you? In my eyes, in father's eyes, or in your own? _

_Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
Well, baby, then I would be broke without it  
Tell me, how much for your love  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
All I got to keep you warm  
So baby don't leave me here without it   
Tell me, how much for your love_

It was all a trick. 

Isis strode down the corridor of Domino Museum, glancing every now and then at the exhibits she had put up with her own hands.  

The creamy white of her dress flitted out the back, and Isis finally stopped in what seemed a secret room. Flicking on the lights, she crossed her arms, and gazed complacently at the slab of ancient stone. 

These...pieces of stone were all she had left. Her brother-her _brother_-had stolen what she was entrusted to keep. Her family was torn. She was torn. 

Maybe...Malik may have loved her, her family may have loved her, but how was she to know? Her father spent all his time training Malik for some dark deed of destiny, and she and her intelligence were cast to the side like a rag doll. 

Did she mind though? 

The only reassurance she had know was the stone, the stone of prophecy, which she alone had discovered, unearthed...and that in her mind would keep her through this. 

_Little brother, remember me. And the Tauk. You **do have a sister in this world, in this time...and I...I am still your sister, and I love you. Malik, why, why were you not careful? The Rod has gone to your heart, the Rod has gone to your mind, but has it gone to your soul?  **_  

_Hoping the melody will leave you  
You walk to where I might not see you  
Reach out to the wind  
Looking to catch it for a minute  
But just to hold it not be in it  
I've been where you've been  
Cause some how I'm so afraid the love   
Will reveal what you're made of_

***Flashback***

"Malik, you will not leave. You will **not**leave."

Her rebel of a brother crossed his arms, leaning against his motorbike. 

Isis just fixed his eyes on him, trying not to show hurt or fear in her eyes. If she did, that apathetic part of her brother, that ...evil... part would ridicule her in his mind to no end. 

_Malik, if I loved you like I wished I could all those years with Father...would you stay? Or would you really be who you're meant to be, like the Tauk, like the prophecy says? _

It was like a dream, a dream you wished you would wake up from. A dream that turned into a nightmare overnight. 

Isis bit her lip, and silently pleaded. He was leaving, leaving in spirit, in mind, where she couldn't stop him...  __

_Be reasonable, little brother, be reasonable..._

She had gone through this, after her mother had died from giving birth to the baby boy she had isolated herself from so long...this boy. The boy she had neglected to nurture and truly love; if she only could have broken the prideful will she had, the one that could've comforted the boy, tampered with his thirst for revenge... 

_Why is it you mourn our father's passing so much? I thought...with all he had done to you...or is it that his spirit was what kept you going? Your director, the one that pushed you to it. When he died his job was overtaken by the Rod...when **you**_** _did not know what do to without Father's guidance. Did he really build you like this? I'm so sorry, little brother, so sorry your sister never gave you enough..._**

***End Flashback***

_Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
Well, baby, then I would be broke without it  
Tell me, how much for your love  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
All I got to keep you warm  
So baby don't leave me here without it   
Tell me, how much for your love_

"I personally invite Seto Kaiba to a private exhibition..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You **willgive it back. It has been foretold." **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It has been done. The Tauk has spoken, and the prophecy awakens...but is this a feud between me and you, or for the saving of world? We will all find out, Ishtar Mariku, my brother..._

_Cause__ somehow I'm so afraid the love will reveal what you're made of_

Strange things come of strange things. Isis Ishtar and Malik Ishtar were-_are-one of them. You've asked the question-a brother and sister, in conflict, when they should have guided each other toward future prosperity. Yet they were both different...destined for greater things. Darker things. Dangerous things. _

But tell me...did love, did hate, did **destiny**give them this future? Or was it all a matter of revealing what they both feared...

What did they fear?

_______________________________________________________

Ah chubb...sorry if any of this is inaccurate. 

Like it? Review! ^^


	7. Yami Yuugi

Okay, thanks for all the feedback everyone...this is like, the only fic I'm updating often enough... -_- I think the rest of my reviewers of my other stories think I'm dead... Sorry minna-san. _. I have writer's block. Since I haven't talked to any of the _wonderful, glorious, delightful _(makes up for my lack of thanking and stuff ^^) reviewers for this fic, here they are: 

Tammy: Thanks for reading. You're right, Mokuba and Seto are the best (ESPECIALLY Mokuba. He's so...cute...forgive me. I am NOT falling in love with a ten year old fake anime character... I am NOT falling in love with a ten year old fake anime character...ok, have to repeat that..._)

Mikari: Thanks for saying that about the story…^^

**CrystalLili**: I like your pen name...and arigatou for talking about the descriptive parts too ^.~

UK Chatte: Thanks for reviewing!

**Angel-Belle**: I like your JouXSeto story...and the song IS one of Christina Aguilera's {better} songs...wonder why she didn't release it. Too personal, I guess...chee %_%. 

**setobessesed**: Thanks for reviewing both songfics! ^^

Rutu: I found one! This songfic is for you...^^ I WAS going to do one from Fushigi Yuugi, but it was to....anger-ish...and would've matched Egyptian Yami, but not normal Yami...

**Karasu Naka De Hakuchou**: Thanks for your comment ^^

**Tenshi bakeru**: Yeah, .hack//SIGN rules! 

**Fate**: Thanks for liking it! ^.~

Again, this is Japanese next to English translation...By the way, this is from Neon Genesis Evangelion...

And....drumroll please...YAMI! {Excuse me ~_~}

Yami Yuugi

_Tamashii no Rufuran_

**Soul Refrain**

Neon Genesis Evangelion//Takahashi Youko

 ________________________________________________________

_watashi ni kaeri nasai_

_kioku wo tadori_

_yasashisa to yume no minamoto e_

_mo ichido hoshi ni hikare_

_umareru tame ni..._

_tamashii no rufuran ___

**Please come back to me,**

**Following memories**

**To the source of gentleness and dreams,**

**In order to be born, and shine to the stars**

**Once again…******

**Soul's refrain **

Yami leaned back in the corner of his soul room, lost in thought. A sound of frustration sounded through the hallways of his chamber, and the faint light filtering in lighted on his tri-colored hair. _Why can't I remember? Everything was so confusing to the spirit, there was so much of his soul room and his mind he still needed to forage into, dig out. He felt he was missing something, something that could piece together what he was missing, something he..._needed. _Something about his destiny, his past, _something. __

_aoi kage ni tsutsumareta suhada ga_

_toki no naka de shizuka ni furuete'ru_

_inochi no yukue wo  toikakeru you ni_

_yubisaki wa watashi wo motomeru_

**Your naked skin wrapped in blue shadows**

**Trembles quietly in this moment**

**Your fingertip searches for me,**

**As if asking for the whereabouts of life******

 "Then I will leave you to your search." The Pharaoh, haughty and confident, snapped his fingers. Lights clicked as door upon door, level upon level revealed it to this...intruder... The turbaned man's eyes widened quizzically, and Yami mentally smirked. _Everything is complex in this place, stranger ...some of these doors even I have yet to learn about... His physical bodily spirit faded, but he followed the man to trap after trap that he encountered. The spirit raised an eyebrow as he saw the man fall down into the trick floor, and his ruby red eyes gained a wondrous look as he saw Yuugi helping the man up. He smiled subconsciously. _So innocent... _"I don't know what the Spirit of the Puzzle is hiding, but I..." Yami listened quietly to Yuugi's conversation, and Yami felt as if he wanted Yuugi to know... Without knowing it, he activated the passageway into a room even he did not know existed as he turned away._

_dakishimeteta unmei no anata wa_

_kisetsu ni saku maru de hakanai hana_

_kibou no nioi wo mune ni nokoshite_

_chiri isogu azayaka-na sugata de_

 

**The you that was embraced by fate**

**Blooms in season like an ephemeral flower**

**Leaving behind the scent of hope on your chest**

**Scattering hurriedly in splendid form******

Yami gazed through the boundaries of the Sennen Puzzle at Yuugi. Destiny has chosen well, he thought. _Always so full of trust, hope...I just wish I knew more...about me, that is. Why am I doing this to myself? Talking, I mean. I must be...I'm even **correcting myself. Ra...**_

_inoru you ni mabuta tojita toki ni_

_sekai wa tada yami no soko ni kieru_

_soredemo kodou wa mata ugokidasu_

_kagiri aru eien wo sagashite_

**When eyes are closed as if in prayer**

**The world simply disappears there into the darkness**

**Even so, my heartbeat starts again**

**Looking for a bounded eternity******

***Past Life***

  "Pharaoh Yami..." The young ruler of Egypt glanced over at Seth. Seth was beginning to get...wary...and Yami felt a sense of paranoid uneasiness in his presence.  "High Priest," he addressed, nodding his head in respect. The seventeen year old's crimson eyes never left the High Priest's face, and he could've sworn a smirk was tipping at the corner of the man's face. "Your council wishes to see you." He flipped around after delivering his message, and Yami strode off to another room. Opening the doors, his advisors stood right behind them, waiting. "Pharaoh..." they bowed. Yami nodded, slightly bored. He looked hesitant. "Us and your followers fear that something will happen, especially after what we've heard about some of the other sorcerers being able to summon the monsters again..." he stopped, waiting for Yami's reaction. Instead of acting on outburst, the boy merely quirked an eyebrow, and nodded for them to continue on. "So..." he began, "We have advised a plan. There is a spell that will keep your spirit in this Puzzle, which will one day assist in the world's redemption once again after a downfall...which may happen, for there are traitors in our midst, sire..." And so it began...

***End Past Life Section***  

_watashi ni kaeri nasai_

_kioku wo tadori_

_yasashisa to yume no minamoto e_

_anata mo kaeri nasai_

_aishiau__ tame_

_kokoro__ mo karada mo kurikaesu_

_tamashii no rufuran_

**Please come back to me,**

**Following memories**

**To the source of gentleness and dreams.**

**You, too, please come back,**

**So we can love each other.**

**Heart and body repeat******

****

**Soul's refrain**

Yami's eyes widened as he flicked on the lights in the museum basement. A pang of déjà vu shot through him as he saw the slab of stone mounted on the wall. Barely noticing it, the 5000 year old spirit walked over, amazed. For a moment, he just...stared. His mind flickered back to the present as he turned upon entrance of a lady. An Egyptian lady. "My Pharaoh," she began, bowing her head. _It's coming together..._

_watashi ni kaeri nasai_

_umareru mae ni_

_anata ga sugoshita daichi e to_

_kono__ te ni kaeri nasai_

_meguriau__ tame_

_kiseki__ wa okoru yo nandodemo_

_tamashii no rufuran_

****

**Please come back to me,**

**Before you are born**

**To the earth you spent your days on**

**Please come back into my arms**

**To meet again**

**Miracles do happen, however many times******

****

**Soul's refrain**

***Past Life***

Yami could feel his spirit, his _ka, being sucked out of him and he almost screamed with resistance. _Eternity until the time has come... _The final words that had saved him and forced him into the Puzzle buzzed in his brain. His soul protested against being locked in the confines of the Puzzle. Yami sighed, and a feeling of fatigue suddenly overwhelmed him. He fell to the floor of his resting place for the next five thousand years, and opened his mind to one more message: _

_Perhaps a miracle will come..._

________________________________________________________

That was just plain...ARGH! So sorry everyone, I'm making Yami OOC! I mean, he's not _like this. Maybe I **should do Fushigi Yuugi. Chaaaahhhhh. Glory.  **_


End file.
